


Across the Blue Ocean you will find me

by rosey123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassin falling in love with target, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosey123/pseuds/rosey123
Summary: Just like any other day, stealthily moving to get a clean kill without garnering attention. That was supposed to be the case. He froze in motion gazing at his target with an unexplained expression. Amazed?, Happy?, excitement?. He couldn’t comprehend what exactly made him stop in his own two feet and his eyes locked onto that girl with long dark hair, snowy pale skin, cheeks glowing red from the cold weather, and two dark orbs staring to the horizon of the sunset.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Across the Blue Ocean you will find me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes my laptop has been acting up lately and gives me a hard time editing. But I will try my best. Enjoy!

“The client already helped us corner the target, here.” 

Victor grabbed the folder the suited man threw on the desk. Slowly skimming through the files, silently observing each detail of the target. ‘Name Railey Roxan, Age 19, Highschool Grad, not in college, has been missing for the past few months…’

“Oh? Her parents are the ones who want her dead?” Victor asked.

The suited man relaxed his back on the chair and placed his palm on the desk while slowly tapping his fingers in a 1 2 3 beat motion. “Yeah that is why make sure not to fuck this up. They paid big just to get rid of this girl. 

“But it states here that she has been missing?”

“They got her to come to a location, the address of the place should be at the last page of her files. Now hurry up and get this over with. Her parents won’t stop calling me asking if the job is done.”

Victor only nodded in response and headed out from the room. 

He first researched about the location. Familiarizing himself about the location and making sure to plan it perfectly since it is a very big place always filled with people. He can’t manage to get caught now.

The sun was glowing bright orange as the day was about to set. Victor wore an orange polo and some jeans. His plan was to go into the crowd of people and push the girl to the busy roads. He looked in every direction to find the girl.

After minutes had gone by a certain figure stood out from the crowd. He creeped closer and closer to the girl acting cool while he pretended to be texting someone. He only waited for the perfect timing when suddenly…

“They sent you here didn’t they?”

A deep monotone voice said. Victor, in shock for a second, stopped typing in his phone but managed to get back his cool. “You do not have to pretend,” The girl said slowly, turning her head to Victor.

“So? When will you get this over with?” She asked.

“I-” Victor was just about to rebuttal her accusations. But the moment their eyes locked into each other, everything went silent. 

Thousands of emotions felt between those two dark orbs staring deeply into one another. They fell silent and could not even utter a single word or make any noise, in fear that unexplainable emotions will come to an end.

A good 2 minutes all they did was stare on one another when a certain person from the crowd was in a hurry talking to someone on the phone not paying attention to the people he was pushing over. The others managed to get back to their feet and not fall on the busy roads but Railey who was speechless in the moment could only realize the flashing lights of the cars that were about to hit her. 

‘This must be the end huh…’

But then, a strong grip pulled her from the ground and back to someone's arms. A warm and comforting feeling flowed all over her body.

“Are you okay?”


End file.
